Hero-in-Distress
by MastaGamerita
Summary: Sonic won't return Amy's calls, texts, or emails. He isn't at his house either. In fact, the place is ransacked. Worried, Amy sets off to find her friend.
1. Chapter 1: Worry

_Booooooop_. _Booooooop. Booooooop._

"You have reached Sonic The Hedgehog. I'm too busy to pick up the phone right now, so please leave a message at the beep."

Amy sighed and hung up. It had been 3 days without any with contact with Sonic, and she was starting to get worried. He would always answer her calls, unless he was out battling the forces of evil.

 _Maybe I should go to his house, just to see if he's okay._ Amy thought. She decided that was probably the best idea, otherwise she'd worry herself to death.

Amy went and opened her closet.

"What to wear..." She said. She decided to wear a red, short-sleeved, wide-neck shirt with a gold glitter heart on it and a yellow skirt. Then she put on her sun earrings and necklace. Her shoes were a pair of red flats. Amy looked in the mirror.

"Perfect." She said. Then she grabbed her purse and set off for Sonic's place.


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit

Sonic's house is right across the street from Amy's, so it didn't take her very long to get there. Amy walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Strangely, it was already open. She walked into the house and couldn't believe what she saw. The television had been knocked off the stand and there was a fallen movie shelf beside it. Movies were scattered all over the floor and Amy had to be careful not to fall on them. There was broken glass from what used to be a vase, and stains on the carpet. The couch was busted up and next to it can a coffe table that had been broken in half.

"What the heck happened here?" Amy exclaimed. "Sonic!" She called. There was no answer. _Maybe he's in the kitchen._ She thought. Amy checked the kitchen. It looked just as bad as the living room. _Something's not right here._ She thought. Amy looked all over house for Sonic, but all she found was more mess. _Sonic has never been this messy...and there was a broken window in his bedroom. Could Sonic have been kidnapped?_ Amy thought. _But who would do such a..._ She stopped in her own thoughts.

"Eggman." Amy said. "I need to find his base. But how?" She thought for a moment, and got her answer. "Tails!" She exclaimed. Amy ran as fast as she could to Tails' house.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapping Confirmed

Amy got to Tails' house and knocked on the door. It was answered by a yellow two-tailed fox.

"Hi Amy! What are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"Tails, I need your help." Amy said.

"What's wrong?"

"I think that Sonic was kidnapped."

"WHAT?!"

"I went to his house and his place was ransacked."

"Come inside." Tails let Amy in and closed the door. They went and sat on the couch.

"Was the door broken down?" Tails asked.

"No, but there was a broken window in his bedroom." Amy said.

"Hmm..." Tails said. "Was there any clues to who kidnapped him?"

"No, but I suspect it was Eggman. He's the only person I know that would do something like this."

"Your right. Now when was the last time Sonic contacted you?"

"3 days ago."

"Same. Let's see if our other friends have seen him around lately."

•••••••••

"Any luck?" Tails asked.

"Nope. Silver visited him 2 weeks ago, Blaze visited a month ago, and Shadow ran into him on Friday. You?" Amy said.

"Nothing. Rouge and Knuckles both saw him last week, but that's about it."

"So nobody has heard from him since 3 days ago."

"Unfortunately yes."

"Tails, I'm getting really worried about him."

"So am I, Amy. But don't worry—we WILL find him."


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Coming For You

"Do you know where Eggman's base is?" Amy asked.

"No, but I can try to find out." Tails said.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Robots require a lot of energy, and Eggman has a lot of robots. I can use my computer to track where energy levels are the highest."

"So where the highest energy levels are is where Eggman's base is?"

"Should be."

"How long is that going to take?"

"Around 5 minutes."

"You really are tech savvy Tails."

Tails laughed and walked into the other room. Once he left, Amy opened her purse and took out Sonic's diary. She had found it while looking around in his bedroom. Amy knew it was wrong of her to take it, but she wanted to see if there was anything about her inside. Amy had a crush on Sonic, which was part of the reason why they talked to each other almost every day. She was trying to summon up her courage to ask him out, and was getting pretty close. Amy opened the diary and found the latest entry, which was 3 days ago.

 _I talked to Amy once again today, and I STILL didn't ask her out. It seems my shyness is getting best of me. However, I have made a promise to myself to ask her by the end of the week. I can't keep hiding my feelings for her forever..._

 _Sonic wants to ask me out?_ Amy was about to squeal when she heard footsteps. Quickly, she put the diary back into her purse as Tails walked back into the room.

"Did you find Eggman's base?" Amy asked.

"Yep! The energy stats were through the roof!" Tails exclaimed.

"So how do we get there?"

"I printed out some directions to follow."

"Great! Now let's go find Sonic!"


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Base

"Which way do we go now, Tails?" Amy asked as they made their way through the forest.

"Right." Tails said.

"I hope we get there soon."

"Actually, we should just-" Tails stopped mid-sentence and looked at the large building standing before them. It was painted brown and shaped like a cube. There was a large Eggman sign painted in green in the middle.

"Well, we're here." Tails said.

Amy summoned her hammer and pounded on base. It only left a dent, so she did it again. That only made the dent deeper, so she did it again. This time the door broke down, allowing them entrance.

"Come on Tails!" Amy exclaimed. She ran into the base as Tails followed her. Amy ran until the hallway split into two, and skidded to a stop. She turned to Tails. "Let's split up. I'll go right and you go left. Sound good?" She said. Tails nodded and went down the left hallway. Amy went down the right. She walked stealthily, careful so nobody heard her until she saw a door on her left. _I wonder if Sonic is in there._ Amy thought. She saw a window next to the door and took a peak inside. She saw Eggman working on a robot she couldn't identify, and next to him were Orbot and Cubot. Eggman moved his lips as he was saying something. Amy wondered what he was talking about, and tried to open the window a little to hear, but to no avail. Her attention shifted to the door, and she walked over to see if it was locked. Lucky for her it wasn't, so she opened it enough so that she could hear but the villain didn't notice.

"With Sonic locked up in the dungeon, there will be nothing to stop my robot army from taking over the world!" Eggman exclaimed.

"No there won't." Orbot said dejectedly.

"What's wrong Orbot? Aren't you excited?!"

"Yes sir, but what will you do once the world has been taken over?"

"I...hadn't thought about that..." There was an awkward silence.

"Cubot, hand me my screwdriver." Eggman said finally.

"Yes sir!" Cubot said as he handed Eggman his wrench.

Amy stopped listening after that. She was focused on finding the dungeon Sonic was in. _If I was a dungeon, where would I be?_ Amy thought. _The basement!_ Amy continued to walk down the hallway and kept her eye out for some stair leading to the basement. She kept walking until she saw 2 robots guarding a door. _I wonder if that's basement?_ Amy thought. The robots hadn't noticed her yet, so she summoned her hammer and ran straight for them. She smash one of the robots into the ground as the other tried to shoot her. She ducked and smashed it through the roof. "Two robots won't stop Amy Rose!" She said. She opened the door and smiled at what it revealed: stairs. She walked down the stairs and into the room they lead.


	6. Chapter 6: Found You

At the bottom of the stairs was a robot. Amy used her hammer to hit the robot in the head. This caused it to malfunction and shut down. The robot fell to the ground at Amy's feet. Amy just looked at the robot and said "Well that was easy." She stepped over the robot and was about to keep walking until...

"AMY!" Someone yelled.

Amy jumped and turned to her side to see Sonic in a prison cell. His arms and legs were strapped to the cell wall. "SONIC!" She exclaimed. She was so happy to see him.

"Thank god! I was starting to think you didn't even know I was gone..." Sonic said.

"Are you kidding me? I was so worried! I would never forget about you." Amy said.

Sonic blushed, and said "I would never forget about you either, Ames."

This caused Amy to blush as well. She was about to open the cell when she noticed the lock. "Hey, do you know where the key is?" She asked.

"I think the robot has it." Sonic said.

Amy walked back over to the robot and got the key ring off of it's side. There were a lot of keys on the ring. "Which key?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Sonic said.

"Hmm, time for plan B."

Before Sonic could ask what plan B was, Amy summoned her hammer and hit the cell bars so hard that they fell down right in front of Sonic. Sonic just stared at Amy and said "Woah." Amy walked into the cell and ripped the metal straps off Sonic's arms and legs with ease.

"Dang Amy, your strong!" Sonic said.

Amy blushed and turned away. "It was nothing..." She said. Suddenly, Sonic hugged Amy, causing her to blush a deeper red.

"Thank you." He whispered as he rested his head on her quills.

"Your welcome." She whispered while burying her face in his muzzle. The hug lasted for a good while, before Sonic finally let go. At this point they were both blushing a deep red.

"Alright, let me call Tails so we can all get out of here." Amy said.

"Tails is here too?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I needed his help finding Eggman's base." Amy dialed Tails' number and waited. Soon enough, there was an answer.

"Amy! Did you find Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yep!" Amy said.

"Great! Let's meet where we split up and then we can get out of here."

"Sounds good." Amy hung up and offered Sonic her hand. He blushed and took it, and their fingers intertwined as they walked up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7: A Kiss to Remember

"Thanks for saving me guys. I really appreciate it." Sonic said. He was walking back home with Amy and Tails.

"We would do anything for you Sonic. Right Tails?" Amy said.

"Right." Tails said.

Sonic blushed and looked away. Amy noticed and called him out. "Sonic, are you blushing?" she asked.

"No." Sonic said, blushing a deeper red. Amy smiled at him. She knew Sonic would never admit that he had blushed.

"What an interesting twist, to have the girl save the guy." Tails said.

"Not all girls are damsels-in-distress." Amy said.

"You got that right. Some are beautiful, strong, and courageous." Sonic said. Amy blushed. Sonic smiled at her. Tails gave Sonic a confused look. He usually didn't act this way around Amy. "Sonic, are you okay? You didn't hit your head when you were locked up, did you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Tails." Sonic said.

"Okay..." The group stopped walking as they had reached Tails' house. Tails waved goodbye to his friends and went inside his home. Now all that was left was Sonic and Amy.

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy turned to Sonic. "Yes Sonic?" She said. The two hedgehogs had gotten lost in each other's eyes. There was silence as they stared at each other. Finally, Sonic said "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes, why?" Amy asked.

"Would you like to go to Mark's with me?"

"On a date?" Amy could feel herself blushing.

"Yeah..." Sonic was blushing too, and turned away to hide it. Amy, however, had already noticed and smiled at him. "I would love to!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Sonic asked. He hadn't expected her to say yes.

"Of course! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask that!"

"I thought you didn't like me like that anymore...from all those times I stood you up."

"Are you kidding me Sonic? I will always love you!" Amy realized what she just said and blushed a deep red. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for it to come out that way..." Amy was looking down at her feet, until Sonic lifted up her chin. "Don't be." He said. He kissed Amy on the lips. Amy was surprised, but closed her eyes and kissed back. They both had waited a along time for this moment, and wanted it to last. Soon they had to break away for air. Sonic looked Amy directly in the eye, and said "I love you, Amy Rose."

"I love you too, Sonic The Hedgehog." They engaged in another passionate kiss.

 _ **The End**_

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading Hero-in-Distress! This is my first FanFiction story, so I'm still getting the hang of it. Feel free to Follow, Favorite, and Review! PEACE✌ ️!


End file.
